


Jessie part 1: Ditto Has A Good Day!

by Hydrathos



Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [22]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A Fuck Ton of Cum, Anal Sex, Cock Bulges, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Consent Issues, Ditto Transforms, Ditto Transforms while fucking her, Does it count if one pokemon has three dicks?, Does it count if one pokemon is transforming into other types?, Excessive Amounts of Come, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forest Sex, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Jessie Fails, Jessie gets fucked out of her mind, Kinda?, Knotting, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Magic Cock, Missions Gone Wrong, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pokemon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology, cock growth, excessive amounts of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos
Summary: Requested by Feel_the_flow!Jessie goes to kidnap an innocent looking Ditto because of the rumors that it bred with a legendary pokemon. When she gets back to camp, she believe it is powerless, and teases it. Little does she know the power it has, until it's too late.AKA: Jessie is incompetent, and Ditto fucks her a ton of ways. Starring, Lucario, tri-dicked Tauros and Tyranitar, who fuck her full of cum with increasingly massive cocks!
Relationships: Jessie/Ditto, Jessie/Lucario, Jessie/Tauros, Jessie/Tyranitar
Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	Jessie part 1: Ditto Has A Good Day!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeelMyFlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelMyFlow/gifts).



> Requested by Feel_the_flow, who asked for "Jessie stole a small and innocent looking Ditto. She teases the small thing and doesn’t know what it can do[...]"
> 
> Hope you like the final product! There is potential for future chapters, so anyone who wants Jessie to be fucked by another pokemon, feel free to comment your idea!
> 
> Remember, consent is super important.
> 
> (I am still taking requests (I don't judge) if anyone really wants anything. Just can't promise it'll be up the day after lol)

Jessie giggled, hiding in a tree, watching as her plan carried out perfectly. She was dressed up in a leaf-inspired disguise, her large, almost volleyball sized boobs being cupped by a leafy bra. She wore no shirt, instead having a long jacket robe loosely tied around her waist. It was large and fluffy, and a mix of various shades of green. Her shorts were short and tight, hugging her wide hips and bubbly ass. She prioritized movement over her own modesty, something that she has no problem with. 

She watched eagerly as the stupid trainer the Ditto she was after alone. She had been in the area and had heard of this Ditto that when paired with Manaphy had produced a legendary pokemon! She could picture it, her boss singing praises as she gave him a legendary producing Ditto. Surely one of a kind! Her eyes glazed over in the day dream, the wind ruffling the leaves of her bra, causing her large breasts to jiggly. The trainer was definitely gone, and she had the perfect cage for the breeding wonder. 

She jumped down from the tree, long jacket billowing up and away from her body at the wind, revealing her toned flat stomach, small waist and large hips. When she landed on the ground, she had to place a hand over her breasts to keep them from bouncing too wildly. Undeterred, they jiggled around anyways, the small bra barely able to contain the soft basketball sized boobs. Her sudden appearance from seemingly nowhere shocked the Ditto, allowing Jessie to throw a plastic net like device at it. As soon as it landed on the pokemon she ran up to it, ignoring how her boobs moved about at the movement. She jumped onto the net holding the pokemon and tightened it. It was clear and strong, at least to human standards. 

She laughed in joy, jumping up and down as she celebrated her victory. Soon she would gain more respect in team rocket! How could she not, when she captured such a special pokemon? She slung the bag with the pokemon over her shoulder and marched off proudly, loving the feeling of power she got when she looked at the small, innocent looking pokemon in her grasp. She smirked and continued off, heading within the wild part of the forest. What she didn’t see, in her victorious mood, was the calculating eyes of the Ditto when it realized where they were going.

Once she arrived at her camp, somewhere that even the most adventurous trainers would skip over, she threw the bag with the Ditto on the ground. She cackled as it hit the dirt floor of the small secluded clearing, its cry and a loud thumb echoing in the air. Its hurt look bore into her soul, but it just made her laugh harder. Who could imagine, such a wonderful pokemon, being hurt by just being dropped? Ridiculous. Weak. She probably didn’t even need a cage for it. 

She turned around, not caring at actually securing the net it was in before taking off her jacket and putting it in her tent. She didn’t notice the wandering eyes of the plotting pokemon. Didn’t see how with each piece of clothing she removed it grew angrier and more vengeful. She wasn’t paying attention to how it starred at her large bouncing boobs, how its gaze narrowed and body shook, seeing her smooth naked body completely defenseless. She decided to take this moment in her private clearing to stretch out her sore muscles. 

She started simply by stretching her arms over her head, the muscles trying to pull her large boobs up, only making them jiggle enticingly. When she lowered her arms, she brought one over, then again mirrored, each time her boobs squished to the side, revealing their soft but oh so malleable nature. Ideas of payback formed in the Ditto’s mind as he got the front row seat to her body. Jessie now shaking her arms, her boobs bouncing, the small of her back arching just so. She leaned down to a lunge pose, the curve of her butt emphasized, her long hairless legs with subtle tones of strong muscles. How her waist narrowed in, drawing its eyes downwards and upwards. Her long red hair made her stick out from the word, and how, even though she had shed every other piece of clothing, she still was wearing her earrings. 

His thoughts only amplified when she changed positions, taking up the downward dog pose. He could see how her boobs swung and hung from her chest, her pink nipples topping them like a small crown. She adjusted her footing, tensing her muscles in a way that made her look even more exquisite. She sighed as she got up, placing her hands on the small of her back and bending backwards, stretching the tight muscles one last time. Her boobs were shoved forward, large like volleyballs, bouncing with little movement. This is when the Ditto decided what it would do. 

When she looked back over at the pokemon, she scoffed. Sure, she had pulled off a perfect theft, but the pokemon she captured was so small, so weak looking. She lazily picked up a rock and threw it at it, giggling at its reaction. She did it again, pairing the action with demeaning words. It couldn’t hurt her, and she was part of an evil team after all, so why couldn’t she have some fun?

Jessie bent down to grab something bigger, something more dangerous, completely uncaring about her nudity. However, the Ditto took this time to change. Her ears perked as she heard the net it was trapped in rip and her eyes darting upwards in shock. Not only had the puny pokemon transformed, he had escaped! It stood proudly, two black dog legs where the Ditto once was, with large powerful blue hips, creme fur covering its abdomen, Its face bore a cross like pattern, black strips adding to the intensity of its angry red eyes, large blue ears listening to her every movement. 

She gulped in worry, staring at the now Lucario rising from its prison. She steeled herself and jumped towards her tent, but she was too slow. The Lucario was now in front of her, a paw raised threateningly. Her eyes searched the canine’s, wondering what it was doing before it slapped her boob, leaving a red mark. 

She gasped indignantly. How dare such a dirty, stupid, lowlife pokemon touch her there? She slapped the pokemon back, but it was as if it didn’t feel a thing. She looked down at it, taking a step backwards as she noticed something she’s never seen on a Lucario before. Between his legs was a long, thick cock, jutting out proudly.

She glared at it and shouted, regretting her decision to set up camp where nobody could find her. The pokemon calmly walked up to her, black spiked paws darting forwards and capturing her waist. She slapped it again, trying to discourage the canine pokemon, but it was undeterred. She wiggled around, now in fear, as he brought his body closer to hers, stilling when she felt his chest spike dig into her boobs. She glared heatedly into his furious eyes, and knew that she wouldn’t be able to escape.

His large cock poked into her, the steel part of the pokemon becoming more obvious. It didn’t bend at all when pressing into her firm thighs, pushing into her own body. She leaned back as much as she could, the pokemon grabbing her shoulders and pushing her down to her knees. He brought a paw up to her hair, making sure he had a firm grip of it before looking down at her submissive body, a mix of anger and lust clear in his eyes. 

Jessie shifted wearily as his cock jabbed her breasts, large globs of pre decorating them. He thrusted his hips, pushing it between her boobs and growled. Jessie wasn’t stupid, seeing his raised paw with its sharp spike, and took the hint. She brought her hands up to her breasts and squeezed them around his cock. While his cock was very thick, she noticed, and very long too, it was no match for her large watermelon boobs, which she could easily massage up and down his raging boner. His low growls and sharp grunts was the only sign of his pleasure, the Lucario’s strong paw grabbing her hair tightly as she moved her soft boobs up and down methodically. 

His hips started to hump as his knot swelled outwards, more pre leaking out onto her breasts, slickening them, allowing her to work faster. Jessie only hoped that he would be satisfied after this. That was the only reason for her compliance. His second paw grabbed her big boob harshly, paws digging into the squishy mounds, roughly groping her. She watched the pokemon in disgust, seeing how his muscles clenched, lips pulling back to show off his teeth in a particularly loud growl as he neared closer and closer to his orgasm. She sped up, rocking her entire body, pressing her boobs around his cock, moving up and down, up and down, over and over until his knot filled out and he came.

He grabbed her shoulders and tugged her close to him as he exploded all over her. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, a smirk forming on his face as he pulled his cock out from between her breasts. He aimed his cock and shot string after string all over her body, with each fire he covered more of her boobs. When his orgasm stopped after a long moan, he looked down at his work in pride, his sticky, milky seed coating her large breasts, dripping lewdly off.

Jessie moved to get up, but the pokemon had different plans. His cock was still hard, and his knot was barely filled up. His grip in her hair tightened, pulling her back down onto her knees with a thump. Her startled look melted away to one of fear, eyeing his dripping wet, and terribly hard cock in anxiety. It was only now that Jessie had to confront the size of it. It was a steel hard 12 inches long and almost as thick as her wrist. But what intimidated her the most was the knot, just earlier seeing how it swells up the closer he got to cumming.

He didn’t give her any warnings. He merely tugged hard enough on her hair that she gasped in pain, and took her open mouth as a way to shove his throbbing member inside. While her first reaction would be to spit it out, it only sunk in deeper, pressing insistently at the back of her throat. She gagged at the sensation, wide eyes pleading with the blue pokemon, but he only shoved in more, watching her gleefully as she struggled to accept him. He tilted his head back in pleasure, his large triangular ears catching each noise of struggle fighting to escape around his cock. Pulling her head closer to his furry blue crotch, looked down in arousal as he saw her neck push outwards as his cock slid deeper. 

He pulled back enough to let her catch some air, seeing no point in having the red head faint before he was done with her, before slamming himself in again, 7 inches buried inside her tight throat. Her eyes clenched closed as her jaw stretched wide to accommodate him. His eyes narrowed as he fed inch after inch into mouth, loving the visual of his cock disappearing in her. His second hand that was not pushing her face into his crotch was wrapped around her neck, feeling the bulge of his cock move. He groaned in pleasure at her wild swallowing, her desperate muscles massaging him so perfectly. He pulled her off, letting her fill her lungs with air, the tip of his cock nudging against the back of her mouth.

As soon as she caught her breath he plunged in again, his thick canine cock sliding down more easily. He placed both hands on the back of her head to force his cock down to the extreme, reveling in her horror as she felt his knot press demandingly against her lips. She tried to shake her head to tell him no, but he smirked at her and pressed her head closer to his furry crotch. Her horror amplified as the knot forced its way past her tightly stretched lips, popping into her mouth. With each swell of the cock, her jaw was forced open more and more. She tried pushing it out, using her tongue to push as hard as she could at the knot, but only ended up pleasuring it more, encouraging it to pulse larger. The swallowing around his cock sped up from her fear, Jessie failing to pull her head off as he kept her pinned with his strong black paws. 

He moaned as he got closer and closer to his orgasm, his balls tightening in preparation, lust filled weight filling his groins. He grinded into her face, and then came. He let out a howl of delight that washed over her muffled scream of horror as his cock swelled up to the full size, her jaw aching at the nearly grapefruit size. Cum poured down her throat, settling deep in her stomach. She groaned in defeat at the feeling of his throbbing member firing shot after shot of potent seed into her. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over the cumming pokemon, orgasmic bliss filling his every senses. His balls clenched tighter as he pumped into her, filling her stomach full of him, watching in delight as her stomach steadily pushed outwards. Cum filled her cheeks but couldn’t leak out around his hilted knot, forcing it to shoot out of her nose, covering her face in his seed. Tears rolled down her cheeks, Jessie feeling completely bloated at the size of his load.

He yanked his cock out with a loud pop, slowly pulling it out to cover every inch of her sore throat in his sticky white juice. With only the tip of his cock in her mouth, Jessie choked on his cum, swallowing it down rapidly like it was the first thing she’s drank in weeks. He pulled his cock out to fire the last shots of his seed all over her face, forcing her to close her eyes. Some got in her long red hair, matting it and showing to the world what type of person she really was.

He let go of her head, watching how she curled up as much as she could as she coughed on the residue in her throat. She reached up to her chest and froze when she felt the layer of drying cum all over her boobs, some still dripping onto the ground as her boobs swung with her actions. The Lucario humored her desire to breathe for a few seconds before stepping around her and roughly grabbing her waist. He yanked her up to line his cock up with her pussy lips, the suddenness forcing Jessie to scramble to hold herself up with her arms to avoid the puddle of cum under her. 

He slammed in, cock slick with cum and saliva, and forced deeper and deeper. His cock pressed demandingly at her cervix, ramming into it until it gave into him, shoving in deeper. He got all of his 12 inch cock in without too much trouble, ignoring the loud yelps of pain from Jessie as he drove himself in. He pulled back slightly to shove in again, grinding into her until her pussy lips were forced to accept his still inflated knot. Pre shot into her as he stilled, balls pressed against her body. 

Jessie groaned at the feeling of being so full, angry at herself for being so incompetent and allowing herself to get in such a position with such a lowly, dirty, perverted pokemon. In fact, without the pokemon shifting inside, she was able to focus so much on her self criticism that she didn’t notice the blue fur turning a medium brown, how the pointed canine snout grew larger and thicker. Triangular ears turned into sharp curved horns while a large gray brown mane flowed out from his neck. She didn’t know that his blue tail turned into three long whip-like ones, or that his black paws turned into grey hooves. However, she did notice when powerful hooves slammed down beside her head, only just missing her long red hair, the weight of him hitting the dirt floor causing her boobs to swing. She did very much notice when the sensation of being filled to the brim became more painful. Her attention was definitely focused on the transforming Ditto, shifting into a large, bulky, and powerful Tauros.

And she could not, no matter how much she tried to ignore it, fail to feel the sensation of the cock in her lengthen suddenly and considerably. The 12 inches pulsed larger and larger, the knot disappearing as the rest of the cock became the same girth. She groaned, throat sore, as it pressed in deeper and deeper, doubling in length and still growing. The now Tauros shifted his hips, the balls pressing against her entrance ballooning in size, almost as large as her own pumpkin sized boobs. She could feel as the huge cock pressed outwards from her stomach, her womb being stretched further and further as he reached a mighty 30 inches in length. 

She stilled, her mind racing as she felt it split apart. A scream spilled from her lips as the cock turned into three, each one throbbing larger as they reached their full girth, similar to a beer bottle. She had no time to even process what was inside her, let alone get used to the amount of cock in her before the pokemon drew his hips back and rammed into hers. The impressive balls had divided into three sacs, each one slapping against her as the Tauros built up a harsh rhythm. Her boobs swung and her belly bulged obscenely as he drove in her over and over.

She could barely support herself with her arms at his powerful thrusts, mighty cocks rocking her entire body with each movement. She yelped as he sped up, plunging in deep, stretching her cervix to the extreme as rope after rope of pre from his three cocks splashed into her womb. Her body shook with his effort, her backside and slim waist being lifted from the ground as he smashed into her, hammering harshly, considering only his pleasure. His snorting grew louder as his furry brown hips pounded into hers, each meeting shaking her entire body.

Jessie wiggled wildly, trying to pull herself off of the cocks, but the changing angles only drove the Tauros to thrust into her deeper. His back arched and his muscles tensed in effort and pleasure, hips charging into hers over and over, in and out, out and in, reaching impossibly deep inside her tight hole. He crammed her full of his meat, large bull cock pushing her into the ground with each thrust, her boobs swinging with the momentum. His grunts sped up as his thrusting grew more irregular, pressing her body harshly against the ground, her large boobs squishing outwards. 

Without warning, he slammed his hips into hers, balls slapping against her, leaving angry red marks as he came. All three cocks throbbed as they exploded, pulsing with each heavy fire of thick seed. He grinded into her, her tight body inadvertently milking his giant three cocks as he unloaded into her body. With nowhere to go but in, her body was being swelled up by the sheer amount of cum pouring out from his cocks. Steadily and rapidly she was filled, Jessie screaming at the sensation, doing all she could do to stop it. Which, to the sadistic pokemon’s delight, was nothing. He bellowed in delight and shoved his hips into hers, the outline of his three massive cocks stubbornly refusing to melt away under the ocean of cum inflating her body. 

Finally, with a satisfied snort, the Tauros’ orgasm ended. Jessie looked fully pregnant, full of his seed, but he wasn’t done. He pulled out as far as he could, his cocks dripping wet, her pussy desperately trying to leak onto the ground below, but the girth of his many cocks stopped the majority of it. He felt one of his three huge cocks pop out, but as he nudged the heads into her lips, he felt it press insistently against her asshole. Jessie cried out for mercy at the feeling, her body clenching in fear. He was overjoyed to hear her screams as he slowly sunk into her ass, two massive cocks plugging up her pussy. 

His cum covered cock was slick enough to slide inwards, but his girth paired with her tight muscles caused Jessie considerable pain. And as he built momentum and started to hammer into her, the knowledge of that brought him much satisfaction, and lusty arousal. Her screams echoed out in the clearing, but nobody heard, and nobody came, which left Jessie with three giant cocks slamming in and out of her, puddles of cum under her body, boobs bouncing wildly. Her throat grew sore as her screaming turned into silent pleading, her body being roughly ravaged in beastly desires.

His hooves dug into the ground, helping him increase the power that went to his thrusts, the slamming of his hips leaving her red and sore. The bulges in her stomach moved with his thrusts, clear and visible despite the amount of cum sloshing around inside. His tails waved around as he drove himself in deeper, cock head throbbing larger as he neared a second orgasm. His huffs of delight filled her ears, and Jessie knew there was no escape. Her arms gave out and she dropped into the puddle of drying cum under her, volleyball sized boobs squishing out to her either side as he rammed her into the ground.

He plunged in as deep as he could one last time, his cocks pulsing inch by inch larger, stretching her holes even more as he exploded inside. Cum shot out with power, stinging her sensitive insides with their might as he pumped gallon after gallon into her tight body. She could feel the cocks steadily grow larger and larger, heads flaring out and plugging his hot pokemon seed deep in her body. Her stomach swelled with his load, pushing outwards more and more, pressing into her boobs and making the large soft mounds push out even more, jiggling with his rocking hips. His cocks twitched wildly as he continued to pour into her like three rivers, until his balls shrunk down and his orgasmic bliss faded. With the last few shots like a raindrop in a sea, his load ended and she looked pregnant with twins.

The Ditto moaned as he pulled out the two cocks from her pussy, the 34 girthy inches slowly disappearing as he transformed yet again. Short brown fur faded away to light green scales. His grey mane receded into his growing neck, his horns dividing into a crown of spikes on his reptilian head. He stood up, Jessie too sore to move impaled on his cock, as his strong bull legs turned into shorter but more powerful limbs, three tails merging into one large tail with spikes flaring out on the end. His stomach turned a light blue as the Ditto turned from a Tauros into a Tyranitar.

Jessie, completely in a daze, only just realized the powerful hooves left from each side of her head, and looked up. She yelled in horror as she saw the pure size of the giant pokemon, and again as she felt the massive cock in her ass throb as it quickly grew. The pokemon lazily sat down, grabbing her with its giant clawed hands as he stood her up on his cock, cum struggling to leak out from his growing size. His three set of balls had grown into one massive one even bigger than her watermelon breasts that were covered in cum. 

From her new vantage point she could see as a new bulge started to push out from her stomach, steadily growing thicker and thicker, her smooth legs being pushed outwards as his growing cock filled her more and more. He pressed down on her shoulders, forcing her body to accept his growing cock. He lifted her up and dropped her back down, his beady eyes gleaming as the bulge in her stomach popped out at the action. He leaned her against his blue stomach, and with one giant clawed hand he played with her large breasts, appreciating their massive size as even now, as a huge Tyranitar, he was able to harshly fondle handfuls of the malleable flesh.

Her ass stretched out painfully, his cock far surpassing the width of a wine bottle as it became more knobbly and rough. He lazily started to fuck her, pulling her up and dropping her back down, using her body as a simple toy for his pleasure. She sank down on his cock like a puppet, body extremely tight as his knots started to form on his new cock. Her throat was too used and sore for her to scream, but with each slap of her hips on his scaly body, a pained grunt escaped her lips. He slowly built momentum, watching in delight as her boobs bounced up and down, the bulge of his cock nearly meeting the skin between them.

He groaned as she tightened, his cock swelling wider again. With one clawed hand he grabbed her small waist, pumping her up and down like a living fleshlight, the other hand wrapped around her head, pushing a claw in her mouth. He crammed her full and pulled her down, the many ridges of his cock reshaping her body for his pleasure. He grunted in delight as one of his many knots started to swell, the head of his cock flaring like that of a horse, causing the bulge in her stomach to change shape. Her body struggled to accommodate his cock, her muffled noises of pain escaping around his large finger in her mouth.

Another knot swelled up, as wide as a dinner plate inside her, with three more to go. His 47 inch cock pulsed as he dumped pre into her, her stomach very slowly being expanded by the amount. He groaned in bliss as another knot formed, lifting her body up and down to hammer her, plunging deep inside and using her for his pleasure. The ocean of cum sloshed around inside as his pace sped up, her boobs bouncing around more wildly, pert nipples gleaming with his previous load.

Another knot formed and pounding into her became even harder, but he continued his rough pace, loving the sight of the outline of his cock moving in her stomach. He removed his hand from her mouth to stroke the outline of his cock, pressing downwards and feeling how hard he was. Feeling how his cock throbbed, seeing how his knots moved with his thrust. His final knot formed, and he desperately jackhammered into her until he forced himself as deep in as possible, grabbing her two legs to pull her down, her body completely impaled on his cock.

With the first gush of seed, her stomach bloated outwards. He tilted his head back and roared in orgasmic bliss, pulling her harshly down on his throbbing member. Cum failed to escape outwards, unable to push past the knots, his load forcing her body to swell. She looked pregnant with triplets, and her large boobs were being pushed up with the size. The outline of his cock was steadily being hidden by the size of his load, but was still fairly prominent. Each twitch and pulse of his cock jostled her body around, and as he let go of her legs, they fell onto his rapidly clenching and unclenching balls. 

Jessie was silently screaming, trying not to watch in horror and failing as he forced more and more of his thick pokemon seed into her. He thrusted upwards and his load continued, lasting many pleasure filled minutes for the Tyranitar, but for Jessie, it was like hours. The bulge of his cock was nearly gone now, Jessie so filled with cum that she appeared pregnant with quadruplets, and then ate several pumpkins. Her boobs rested on her pumped full stomach, his hand returning to her mouth and stopping any cum from attempting to leak out. 

He sighed in satisfaction and laid down, his cock hilted deep inside her used body. His knots made her unable to escape, but Jessie didn’t have the energy anyways. He lazily pumped more of his seed into her, really just steadily leaking, but her stomach was still very slowly expanding as he fell asleep, content with what he had achieved.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what? That Tauros penis is accurate to a real bull penis, which are like, on average 2 and a half feet long. Wild.
> 
> Also, if anyone does read this, what would you think of me making a multi-chapter fic focusing on either a pokemon gal (comment your favourite) or a really hung dude with some ditto genes? Would anyone be interested in that? I'd love to hear your opinions, so don't be afraid to comment! Thanks in advance!


End file.
